


Just Give It A Shot

by rapmonned



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmonned/pseuds/rapmonned
Summary: Eren is just a normal teenager, but he's overly depressed. His father is dead and his mother is a bitch cause, she thinks it's his fault, but it's not. He gets bullied by the 'popular' kids and the newest student becomes one. But he doesn't bully him? Armin and Mikasa insist on friendship, so he'll give it a shot. (Other characters and such will be introduced in later chapters and what not. Also the characters aren't mine, they belong to Isayama Hajime and the Attack On Titan team, I just made the plot.)





	1. "Oh Carla? She's an Amazing Mother!"

Eren POV

"You've always been the disappointment, huh?" My mother slurred as she neared my face. Her breath reeked of alcohol. "Always doing something wrong. I've always wondered why I even kept. You destroy everything you touch. You just had to touch your father so much, but now you can't! Because he's dead and it's all your fault!" She started to yell.

"I-I didn't mean to. I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered, starting to cry. My throat began to burn, along with lungs. She had started to choke me. Her rough, tan fingers wrapped around my throat, her knuckles turning white because she was clinging onto my throat. She let me go and I fell on the floor and began couching and hacking up, what felt like, my own lung. She, then, grabbed the lit cigarette next to her unfinished beer and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. She turned me around and lifted the front of my shirt. She, then pressed the cigarette long and hard on to my lower stomach. It felt as if the cigarette was burning through my flesh and reaching any nearing organs. "Please! Stop!" I cried, but she only pushed it harder until the cigarette reached the bud. She, then, dropped me and I fell hard onto our living floor. She grabbed her unfinished beer and I scrambled and limped upstairs to reach my room. Once I reached the comfort of my bed, I cried myself to sleep, think that my life can't get any worse than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bby Eren! I cri evritim I read this chapter but everything in this story is happening for a reason and I feel like Eren must go through the *sniffles* pain and suffering in order for his character to develop in this story.


	2. "Who's He? Maybe We Could Be Friends?"

The next morning, I woke up with a searing pain on my arms, back, and side. I trudged towards my bathroom, turned on the light, and was greeted with blossoming bruises trickled along my entire body. "Hope I have some concealer left to cover the ones on my arm." I mused as I scavenged for concealer. Once I found some, I grabbed a used makeup sponge, squirted tiny drops onto the sponge, and dabbed some along the noticeable parts of my body. I grabbed the nearest set of black clothes and carefully placed them on. I tip - toed downstairs to confirm that my mother was asleep; I was relieved to find out she was passed out on the black leather couch in the living room. I snuck into the kitchen, grabbed a slice of bread, and swiftly placed into the toaster. Once it was done, I sprinted to the front door and felt my so called 'home.'

 

~

 

Once I reached school grounds, I was greeted by my two and only best friends, Armin and Mikasa. "Hey, Eren." Armin said as he began to walk along side me.

"Hey, Armin." I replied.

"How are you doing?" Armin asked a he placed a hand against my shoulder. I instantly winced against the pressure of his hand on my covered bruises. He pulled his hand back, looking afraid. "A - are you okay? I - I didn't mean to." He asked with a slight stutter.

"It's fine and I know you didn't mean to. You know my mother has always been the best." I sneered sarcastically.

"I bet she''d come in first place for the 'Best Mother' award, right?" Armin asked in the same tone elbowing Mikasa.

"Amen, to that." She shrugged.

"I just remembered! There's a new kid coming to the school today. I been hearing about it all week, and all the girls are literally squealing their heads off to find out who it is."

"Either way, I still don't care. They'll bully me, just like everyone else." I muttered as I parted from them and walked into my homeroom class.

 

~

 

I murmured a 'good morning' to Ms. Ral and speed - walked to my seat. Once I sat down, all the girls started to squeal, giggle, or pretend to faint because, apparently, someone walked into the room. I didn't recognize him, so I assumed he was the new kid. "Okay, class, settle down. Today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." She said, gesturing toward the new kid. 

"The name's Levi, and that's all you really need to know." He said as he casually strolled to the empty chair next to mine. He plopped down into his chair and began to slump. All while doing so, I was able to examine his appearance. He was pretty handsome. He was short, about 5'3", he had his jet black hair styled into an undercut, and had a pissed - off face making him look like someone you don't want to mess with. "Hey, you got a pencil?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah, here." I said giving him one of the extra pencils on my desk.

"Thanks." He said throwing a smirk my way. 'I can see why the girls squeal every time they see him. He's cute, but he's most likely straight and I'm gay, so I can't.'  I thought as class drawled on.

 

~

 

Once class was over, it as time for a locker break. I walked to my locker and noticed that Levi was there to. "Why do I keep seeing your face every where I go, huh? You following me, brat?" He asked a smirk plastered over his pale, sculpted face.

"Firstly, I'm not a brat if were in the same grade, and secondly, I believe it's called coincidence that you a locker next to me." I semi - growled at him.

"I like a brat with a fighting spirit. Oh, look, I called you a brat again. Welp, guess it's your permanent nickname from yours truly. Anyways, later." He said giving me a two - finger salute and strolling towards his next class. 'Why was I cursed with such an annoying, straight, cute, jerk? Can someone, anyone at all explain  that to me?' I quizzically thought as the day continued.

 

~

 

"Finally! The day is over!" Armin sighed as he slumped onto the park bench. 

"I had so much class work today!" Mikasa whined as she slumped next to Armin. 

"That new kid is such a handful! He talked to me all day! The thing is .... what's his motive?" 

"He genuinely wants to be friends with you?" Armin suggested.

"The only two people who actually appreciate my presence is you two, so I don't think so." I stated a matter of factly.

"That maybe so, but you could at least try to be his friend." Mikasa urged.

"Hm, I guess I could give it a shot. Okay, I'll do it." 

"You must, and I mean must, report any progress." Mikasa replied urgently.

"Alright, mom." I playfully groaned.

"Oh, I gotta get going. Bye, guys." Armin said as he checked his watch and waved us goodbye.

"Oh, crap! I gotta got, too! Bye, 'Kasa!" I said as I scrambled off of the park bench, grabbing my book bag, and sprinted home.

 

~

 

I rushed up to my front steps to open the door, but the door opened before I could reach the handle. “ I get home after an exhausting day of work, and I come to see that my sorry excuse of a son isn’t even here. I demand an explanation.” She half - slurred as she leaned against the door frame.

“I was discussing the day at the park with Armin and Mikasa.” I replied, my head looking down at the wooden floorboards of the porch.

“Those two? What are those wonderful children doing hanging around you? You’re a sack of nothingness and those are educated scholars. It’s time to teach you a lesson.”

“N - no. Please. I - I promise, I - I’ll be good! I won’t do it!” I started to shriek.

“It’s too late now. No one can save you from the hell you placed upon yourself once you killed my loving husband.” She said as grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the hell, known as my own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is introduced and doesn't have a pencil. #Levinothavingapencilonthe1stdayofschooliscanon But other than that we learn a bit about everyone including Mikasa and Armin. Eren develops a crush on the new boy, which is already canon, and the story moves on from there! #luvursenpaitoday Please comments and such for your dear ol' lonely Senpai as well! Arigato <3


	3. "Report on Operation: Eren's New Friend."

"Day 2: Commence." I mumbled as I quickly escaped my house to get to school. As usual, I was greeted with the same hustling - bustling teens near my locker. "Good morning, brat." I heard behind me as I resumed opening my locker.

"Levi, I'm not a brat. I thought we already established that." I grumbled as I fiddled around with my books and closed my locker.

"Rude. All I said was good morning." He said with a smirk on his face. I sighed and walked to my next class, filled with confusion. 'Why is Levi still talking to me? It just doesn't make sense. Why would he want to interact with me? I'm literally the definition of social suicide.' I thought inwardly as I blanked - out during class.

 

~

  
Soon lunch came around and I went to my usual area, outside near the cherry blossoms, and got comfortable. Comfortable meaning listening to my SoundCloud playlist while reading entertaining stories on Wattpad. "Hey Eren!" Armin cheered as he slouched onto the tree along with me.

"Hey Armin. Whatcha got for lunch?" I asked peering into his lunchbox.

"A salami sandwich with cheese, a cheese stick, Doritos, Oreos and you better not touch them, and an apple juice." He replied.

"Sounds good, but not better than my lunch." Mikasa said as walked toward us.

"Hey, Mika. What do you have for lunch?" I asked her.

"Someone made me a bento."

"What's a bento?" I asked

"A bento is Japanese styled lunch. If they are given, then that means someone likes Mikasa." Armin practically sang.

"Oh! Fancy! Can I have some?" I asked, practically drooling over the cloth - covered lunchbox.

"No way! Someone gave it to me! I must eat it, to show I respect the person who gave it to me." She declared as she split apart the wooden chopsticks from the bento and began feasting.

"I'll give you some of my lunch, Eren." Armin said, giving me his unopened bag of Doritos.

"Thank you, at least someone is willing to share and be a good friend." I grumbled as I glared at Mikasa.

"So how are you and Levi?" Mikasa mused.

"Fine. Why?"

"You said you would report details." She whined.

"Details, shmetails. I don't really care." I mocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senpai: Eren! Report on your relationship with Levi!
> 
> Eren: What? We don't date! *blushes*
> 
> Senpai: Yet. *smirks*
> 
> Levi: Oi! Don't steal my signature smirk! *smacks me in the back of my head*
> 
> Senpai: OWWWWW!
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS ..... Eren and Levi's friendship is starting to grow! BARELY! Eren is just a stubborn, angry, depressed, little shit and won't be nice, soooooo it'll take some time for Eren to warm up to Levi. Armin and Mikasa are like 'Riren must be canon by next week!' , but Eren's like 'STFU!'. I swear on whatever entity is out there that I will update almost everyday, so need to go and hate your senpai. Comments, kudos, and more are appreciated greatly. Don't forget to support my other stories and other accounts! L8TRS! <3


	4. Eren's Squad VS. The Bitches

After 15 minutes of random conversation starters, we headed inside for class. "Where do you think you're going?" A random group of girls said as I tried going to my locker.

"Isn't it obvious? He's trying to get to his locker, now if you would gladly move, we wont have a problem." Mikasa replied as she stood right beside me.

"What? Mikasa, why are you hanging out this little homo?" One of the girls complained.

"What do you think, you airhead? Eren isn't the only LGBTQ person in this school." She replied coolly.

"Looky there! Another homo to harass!" The leader of the girls squealed maniacally.

"Won't this be fun?"

"Don't forget about me, you twat!" Armin said as he folded his arms and stood by Mikasa and I.

"Wow. So, are you guys like a squad or something?" She asked unimpressed.

"I'm pretty sure best friends are supposed to stick together." Mikasa retorted.

"Yeah, that's cool and all, but I'm going to need you to move." The squad of girls said as they tried pushing Mikasa out of the way, so they could get to me, but Mikasa didn't budge instead she moved closer to the leader of the girls face. "How about we try this instead, hm? You can leave Eren and the rest of us alone or", she paused to roll up her sleeves, "you can face the wrath of us little homos. Which do you choose?" Mikasa asked, giving the all of the girls her most frightening glares.

"S - sorry for bothering you. W - we wont do it." They whimpered as they scurried away from Mikasa.

"Wow! Mikasa, that was awesome!" Armin beamed.

"Yeah." I sighed as I began to walk to my next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hoes fucking with my Eren! I should fucking fight them, but that's Mikasa and Armin's job! I know that this chapter is short as fuck, but it's all for a reason, so don't kill your senpai!


	5. Back At It Again With The Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title clearly explains what is going to happen in this chapter. If you don't look at the chapter title, then this chapter is about Eren and his mother's relationship, which is filled with abuse so trigger warning!

"Once again, you're late. Where were you this time?" My mother slurred as I walked into the house.

"I got caught up with some people in the hallway, making me late into getting home." I lied.

"That's the most dumbest excuse I ever heard! Why are you lying?!" She yelled.

"I - I'm n - not. I - I'm t - telling t - the truth. I - I swear." I replied putting my hands up in defense, backing away from my insane mother.

"You're not getting away this time." She said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward her incoming fist. She began punching me repeatedly until it felt like my face was completely numb. She, then, dropped me onto the hardwood floor and grabbed me by the ankles. I was, then, dragged across the floor and sharp and robust nails were digging into my pale - ish tan body. "Please! S - stop, mommy!" I implored as she dropped my ankles and headed toward the kitchen. I heard the fridge door open and the sound of clinking glass bottles. Beer. She then walked back to me, while I was trying to escape from her clutches, and smashed my head against the glass. As I began to fall into unconsciousness, I heard her whisper something. "I'm not your mother."

 

~

  
"Huh?" I groaned as I picked myself up from a hard surface. I blinked a couple of times and felt the ground a little more, only to realize that I was on the living room floor. I steadily started to get use to surroundings and raised myself up from the cold floor. I winced and limped every step I took. It was then I knew I was unconscious because of my good ol' mother. I still need to go to school. I internally groaned at the thought. I hurriedly hopped up the stairs and stumbled into my bathroom. I already knew I was cover in black, blue, and purple bruises, so there was no need to turn on the light to see such a horrid view. I quickly found some dark clothes, dressed warily, hobbled down the stairs and walked, more like hunched, my way to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is still treated like shit, so ya'll better get used to the abuse in my story, but every time I read it, it makes me cry a little inside. Anyway, I'm glad I'm able to stay on schedule for once! Aren't you proud of your senpai? Thanks for reading and make sure to send me comments and give this story kudos and L8TRS!


	6. "Is Riren Canon Yet?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ship is sailing nearby! I believe it's called Riren!

“Well, look who’s here?” Levi asked with a mischievous look on his face.

“Me! You happy or what?” I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm

“Yeah, I’m happy. I like our little chats. It gives me every little chance to look at those gorgeous eyes you got.” He admitted as he looked care fully at my mix - matched eyes.

“W - what? My eyes are literally the definition of an abomination! What normal person has two different colored eyes?” I squeaked, getting weirded out and intrigued at the same time.

“I wouldn't say you're an abomination, more like absolute perfection. I love your messy, chocolate hair. Your tan matches the warm personality you have. You have cute button nose, that reminds me of a doll I’ve craved as a child. You also have small rosy pink lips. If you look close enough, you can see that you have small light brown freckles. The beautiful golden honey eye represents that you’re a sweet person. The mystical ocean teal represents that you are filled with mysteries that need solving.” He replied as he pointed at every part of my face that he described. I stood dumbfounded and I already knew that I was blushing really hard. “On the topic of mysteries, I met someone named Hangi and they said they thought you are an absolute sweetheart filled with some sort of conflict. Me, being a curious little shit, wanted to ask you. May I have an explanation filled with details, please?” He asked, throwing me off entirely.

‘He knows! W - what am I going to do? I really need the world to swallow me whole, making me disappear from the face of the earth because this is way too much! I need my only escape! But my only real escape is …’ Before I knew it tears were overflowing from my eyes, without me even realizing it. “Oi! What in Maria’s name is wrong with you?” Levi asked, his voice filled with fabricated interest.

“You just had to ask that ridiculous question, huh?! Leave me alone, you jerk!” I yelped as I sped toward the bathroom.

“Eren! Wait!” Levi called out as I ran faster. I heard sneakers squeaking against the multi - colored tiles of the high school and I only assumed it was Levi. Once I reached the safety of the bathroom, I quickly ran into the nearest stall and grabbed my backpack from my back, pulled it to my chest, and dug through it until I found my ‘Emergency Kit’. I rummaged and scavenged until I found my only escape. My cool, sharp razors. ‘The only things that can give me freedom from everything once and for all. From my mother, from Levi, from school, from everything. I can finally be with the only true person who loves me. Daddy! I’m coming!’ I thought happily as let the razors shred my flesh, leaving a bloody sight on my lower arm. There may have been slight stings, but overall it felt good. I kept slicing old cuts and forming new ones over the old, but my fun ended as soon I heard the bathroom door creak open. “Eren?” A considerate voice spoke up among the silence. I noticed that the footsteps where reaching closer to the stall I was in. He tried opening the stall, only to realize it was locked. "Eren, I know you're in there. Might as well unlock the door." I sighed in defeated and locked the door; he pushed it open and he face wasn't what I was expecting. His face looked in horror at the gory sight of my arm. He almost look as if he wanted to cry, but remained strong for who knows what reason. "Eren? What is all this?" He asked, gesturing towards my arm, dripping with cold blood. 

"It's called self - harm and depression. You should try it sometime." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Eren! That's not funny!" He admonished.

"You know what else isn't funny? The fact you keep talking to me, acting as if you -" I was cut off by the the soft contact of lips. Onto mine. What? I looked to see Levi stopped me with a warm kiss with his plump, rosy lips, but why was he kissing me in the first place? I, then, began to lose myself in the kiss. Our tongues moved in this sensual dance that only we knew. We broke apart to get a fresh gulp of air, but hastily connected our lips once again. I don't think I've ever felt this feeling since ... well ever! It felt like fireworks dancing on my tongue as Levi glided his wet muscle against my own. I pulled our bodies closer in the enclosed stall, running my hands through his hair while he did the same, but then it came to me. "Wait!" I shrieked, pushing Levi's chest away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, voice a bit breathy from out heated session.

"A - are you even gay?" I asked, probably sounded colder than intended.

"Oh. I forgot to mention that didn't I? I'm as bent as a crowbar, my dear Bright Eyes." He replied running his hands through my bouncy, chocolate curls. 

"How many boyfriends have you and for how long?" I asked, pointed one of my tanish fingers at his pale, sculpted face.

"In total, 2. Erwin and Mike. Erwin for a couple months until he realized he was actually straight and Mike for a couple weeks until I realized I didn't like him as I thought he liked me." He answered. I searched into his stormy blue eyes in search for the truth, but I truly grasped how beautiful Levi's eyes were, but that wasn't the task at hand. Get your life together Eren, geez. I searched once again and didn't recognize a speck of dishonesty in his eyes. "Okay, I believe you." I spoke up, giving him a firm nod making him chuckle. "But what does that make us, then?" 

"I would only assume that would become a couple." Levi replied.

"O - oh." I squeaked, knowing a ginormous blush was spread across my slightly tan and pale cheeks.

"I don't see any objections, so I will take that as a yes. Need help getting," He glanced and slightly grimaced at my arm now covered in dried blood, "cleaned up?" He asked, getting up from the bathroom's discolored tiles and raising a hand to help me up.

"Thanks and I wouldn't mind the help." I replied, grabbing his open and easing my way off the toilet seat. I leaned to toss my bloodied razors in the 'Emergency Kit' and Levi playfully swatted my ass making me squeak and I briskly turned around to glare at him. He waved it off and chuckled lightly into his closed fist. I huffed and continued to clean up my mess inside of the stall. Levi grabbed some paper towels and dampened them light. "Hold out your arm and make sure to stay as still as you can." He warned before placing the paper towel lightly, but firmly onto my bloodied wrist and forearm. I hiss breathily as he began to wipe away the excess blood. He grabbed some of the bandages from the 'Emergency Kit' and gingerly wrapped them around my wrist. "Is that okay or is it too tight?" 

"It's okay. Thank you, Levi." I replied, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"You are very welcome. Come on, we're probably ultra late for class." He grabbed my 'Emergency Kit' and tossed it inside my bag. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder. Levi and I walked out the bathroom, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer the title's question: RiRen is now officially canon ... well in this story. Pray for my children in AOT! Anywhoo, I know you guys probably want to rip out my entrails and feed them to the hellhounds, but I have an explanation. My Lang & Lit teacher had to go find my story line and I was a bit stuck since I didn't remember shit for the rest of the story! There! So chill out, jeez! Please remember that comments make me fucking fangirl so those are appreciated, kudos are awesome like myself and LATERS <3
> 
> ~CoolCat

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with some new shit? ME! This was originally a story for my Literature class, but I was like 'This is the only time I get to write fanfiction in a class period sooo' and you could've guess where that went. But there will be a lot of abuse, self harm, and homophobic behavior, so beware, but otherwise hope you like this story and continue supporting me!


End file.
